xdragoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry
Berry is a dragoness from the ''XDragoon'' comic series. She is one of the few remaining Elite Soldiers, and is one of the only two known female Elite Soldiers. Although she is good friends with the fellow Elite Soldier Phillip, she often gets into vocal and logical disputes with him. Her attacks usually revolve around the color pink, and have patterns similar to flowers. This is due to an interest she took in as a child, and it stuck. Berry has been a major character throughout the series evr since Chapter 2. Her role as the strong, independent female has stayed strong throughout the series. In the new Alp-Pha Arc, she may play a larger role, thouh, as the fourth arc will tell more about Berry's past. AppearanceCategory:DragonsCategory:DragonessesCategory:FemalesCategory:Elite SoldiersCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:StubCategory:Characters Berry is a slender, tall, female dragoness. Her body is mostly orange with a peach torso. She has long purple hair. Her eyes are thin, yet large. And her yellow-green irises are large, yet her pupils are somewhat small. She has long and black irises and two horns. She tends to wear pink Elite Soldier clothing with a black diamond in the center of the torso area. Her shorts are small and skin tight, but her legs are covered by large leggings that match the pink of her shirt. History Spoiler Alert: This article contains spoilers. If you wish to avoid them, please use the Table of Contents to skip the 'History' section and go to the next. This section leads up to the Krad Arc. Additional history will be added soon. Pre-Krad Arc (GMY 2543-2560) Berry had been trained to be an Elite Soldier ever since she was very young. She took an interest in the late Elite Soldier, Cherry, who was in charge of fighting and eliminating Ground-type Morphs during the Morphs War. Berry had developed an attack called "Petal Swirl," which would prepare the opponent for defeat with the next attack, "Marvelous Garden." At some point during her teen years, she had put away a killer who was known as Viper. Viper had scarred her in the belly, yet Berry easily defeated and arrested her. Krad Arc Berry and the other Elite Soldiers were sent to Earth to retrieve the XGem. For some reason, Phillip did not know about the trip, whereas Lance, Hammer, and Fei were informed and sent to retrieve the XGem. It is possible that the Elite Soldiers were to be informed after coming to Earth, and Berry found out early. She was informed by Fei that Dr. Scar was after the XGem. She had swiped a disc with more research from Dr. Scar, and was about to tell Phillip about the reason why they were on Earth. However, Phillip determined that the reason was to dispose of dangerous criminals on board. After Phillip quickly left to hunt Rocky and Alfred, who had stowed away on Krad's ship. However, Berry found Philip beaten and unconscious. She tied him up and forced him to listen to how the mission was to retrieve the XGem. She spent days attempting to crack the security codes. When she finally did, she and Phillip journeyed to San Janery to find the stowaways. However, they encountered Viper as well. Berry, who had greatly improved her technique, sent Viper flying into the air, andhad used her "Hyper Impact" technique to finally defeat Viper. Berry and Phillip later went to Renata's house to tell Renata, Rocky, Alfred, and three other humans about the XGem, and how it could be on Earth. After determining that the gem was in Palmares Hill, they all decided to travel there. However, they were electrocuted by a force field set up by Natasha Illusion. Since Rocky was the only one who could get through, Berry waited outside for Rocky to return. When the dragons left for Krad's ship, they saw it heading toward San Janery. They followed the ship with a secrt gift of extra fuel left by Fei, and Berry was left to "fight" Fei when they landed. Fei and Berry staged a fight while attempting to arrest Dr. Scar for decieving the emperor. Scar, however, activated security, and Berry anf Fei were tangled in metal cords. Fei, upon hearing that Scar had killed Krad's wife, Topaz, attempted to kill Scar. Fei was electrocuted, and Berry had to escape captivity by using her "Petal Swirl" technique. She saw that Natasha Illusion would heal him, so she raced to join the other Elite Soldiers in reaching Krad's throne room and stopping Scar, who had revealed himself to ctually be a Morphs. Berry, Phillip, the Lance, Alfred, and Rocky all banded together to defeat Scar, but Krad died. Hammer then revealed he had rigged the ship to explode, so Rocky had to stop the explosion. Once he did, he was arrested by the human military for studies. Berry and the other Elite Soldeirs had escaped and traveled to a secret cottage that Natasha Illusion had prepared for them, and told Fei about. Berry later got word that Rocky and Alfred were released from custody, and the dragons were allowed citizenship until they could be sent home. Personality Berry is a very sweet and kind dragoness who looked up greatly to the even sweeter Topaz del Black. However, as an Elite Soldier, she has a tough side. She and Phillip often get into childish disputes, sometimes ending in the independent Berry having to deal some sort of physical pain, such as smacking Phillip on the head or pulling on his ear. Berry's strong personality is only topped by her skill in battle. She takes her position as a female warrior very seriously, and will not accept help when defending it. Attacks * Hyper Impact: Hyper Impact is a kick high in the air. The energy is sent to Berry's legs and she kicks her opponent, sending them flying. * Petal Swirl: Petal Swirl is an attack that creates flowers and sends them in the air. It was specifically used to attach flowers to Ground-Type Morphs, because Berry and Cherry's floral attacks worked very well against Ground types. The flowers would eradicate the Ground-type Morphs once "Marvelous Garden" was activated. * Marvelous Garden: Marvelous Garden takes the flowers from "Petal Swirl" and turns them into destrucive light. * Petal Chain: Petal chain uses flowers similar to Petal Swirl, but creates many more to form a strong chain. Skills * Vehicles: Berry has shown skill driving an air moto. She even knows how to oprate it and set fuel to it. * Technician: Berry knows how to fix machinery, and crack into secret files. She used this skill of hers to find out some very valuable information regarding the XGem. * Speed: Berry is a faster runner than most ofthe Elite Soldiers, and Rocky. She is also a quick kicker.